A tale of two ladies
by Energy-Girl
Summary: Otenba is a regular tomboy, who's a princess trapped on Zuko's ship,
1. Meet Otenba And Byakko

Original Character Bio's:

Name: Otenba ('Tomboy' in Japanese)  
Status: Princess of Omashu

Age: 15  
Bending power: Earth  
Hair color:Scarlet  
Eye color:Apple Green

Clothes: A grass green sleeveless Chinese-style shirt, an emerald necklace with an Earth Kindom symbol, a quiver, brown hand-me-down pants, and boots  
Compection: Tan with freckles  
Personality: Tomboyish, Fun loving, imature, speaks her mind, mischevious, sarcastic, tough, and independent  
Family: Her grandfather: King Bumi, Flopsie  
Likes: Pulling Pranks, Flopsie, riding the delivery system  
Dislikes: Zuko, people who are boring, girly things  
Little-Known fact: If earth bending fails her, she can use her marital arts, great acrobatic skills, or bow and arrows on her enemy

Current Position: Prisoner/Guest on Zuko's ship (She's treated like a guest, but isn't allowed to leave)

Name: Byakko

Status: Air Nomad

Age: 12

Bending power: Air

Hair color: Coppery Blond with Platinum Blond highlights

Eye color: Brown

Compection: Beige with Air Nomad tatoos

Clothes: Red and yellow shirt, yellow pants, a hairband with an Air Nation symbol on it, Monk Gyatso's amulet

Personality: Energenic, a little immature, happy-go-lucky, consantly hyper, persistent, not very guilible

Family: Is an orphan, lived with Monk Gyatso

Likes: Animals, her friends, goofing off, eating cake

Dislikes: Firebenders, people who hurt her friends or animals

Little-Known fact: She wears Monk Gyatso's amulet for good luck

Current Position: Asleep in a chest, floating in the ocean

* * *

**On with teh story:**

**Dateline: Zuko's ship:**

Zuko stood outside a door on the ship, and banged on it with great rage.

As usual.

"Princess, you are going to stop being such a mope and come out of that room!" Zuko yelled.

Iroh had noticed Zuko was banging on the door, the princess wasn't out of her room, and it was lunchtime.

"Prince Zuko, can't we just let the princess stay in her room and eat lunch alone like we always do?"

Zuko turned around and faced his uncle, his face filled with fatigue and annoience.

"No...I made a new rule...she doesn't eat with us...she doesn't eat at all..."

"Better than seeing you, moron." A female voice said from with in the room behind the door.

"Come out of that room...you are our guest...and it's your responsiblity to dine with us, your hosts..." Iroh explained to the door and what lie behind it.

"You know, most guests get to choose when they get to leave." The princess sarcastically replied.

"And when would you have left?"

"Shortly after arriving."

Zuko shook his head and said, "I'm going to count to five, if you're not out of that room by the time I say 'Five' I'm breaking down the door and dragging you to the table. One...Two...Three...Four..."

Zuko paused, is method wasn't working, he was getting ready to break down the door when...SLAM! It hit his face.

"Okay, Zuko, here I am!" The princess said.

"Good afternoon, Princess Otenba, I haven't _seen_ you for two months, I mean, you're always in you room..." Iroh said.

"Sometimes that's a good thing." Zuko hissed.

"Yeah, I know, so...how fast can this be over with?" Otenba asked.

"Very soon, if you're cooperative."

A lunch, ten loud arguements and a well-aimed punch later...

"Dumb woman...only one on the whole stinkin' ship..." Zuko whispered to himself, rubbing the place Otenba had punched him.

Iroh was restaining Zuko and Otenba from literally ripping each other apart, he hated it when Otenba and Zuko started arguing, because it usually ended in Otenba biting Zuko, and everything inbetween wasn't a pretty picture.

"Children...errrrrrrr...young adults, do you have to we have to resort to such childish fighting?"

Zuko and Otenba paused and looked at him, stupified.

"Ummmmmmmmm, YEAH!" Otenba said.

The next day, after lunch...

"Dumb Zuko...rocks soooooooooo don't float..." Otenba muttered as she made her way back to her room, she went in grabbed to slam the door when...

From the deck, Zuko and Iroh could hear Otenba screaming.

"Guess she found out about the door." Iroh said.

Otenba ran up to them and started shaking Zuko violently.

**"MY DOOR! WHAT THE FLIPPIN' HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY DOOR?"** Otenba screamed.

"Privacy is a privlege, not a right...Otenba." Zuko calmly stated.

"It is so a right! How would you like it if I ripped your door off its hinges! Huh? HUH!"

Well, as Zuko and Otenba fought over her door, Aang and the gang looked at a strange chest they had found in the sea.

"What do you s'ppose is inside?" Aang asked.

Sokka shrugged, "Saltwater taffy?"

Katara glanced at Sokka and said sarcastically, "Oh Sokka...you're such a genius..."

"You've got a better idea? Hmmmmmmmmm?" Sokka asked.

Aang stood up, "I think I know how to open it, see, that lock, it's like the one on the temple...can you guys hold it still?"

As soon as Sokka and Katara gripped the chest tight enough, Aang sent a wave of cool wind into the lock of the chest, pipe music filled the air as the chest slowly opened, the three of them gasped at the thing within the chest...an airbender. And not just any old airbender, a girl.

She sat up and happily said, "Hi! My name's Byakko, is the attack over?"


	2. The flashbacks of DOOM!

**On with teh story:**

**Dateline: Appa:**

Aang, Katara and Sokka looked at Byakko in disbelief. Byakko stared at Aang, Katara and Sokka in boredom.

"Do you people talk?" Byakko asked.

"No duh." Sokka answered.

"So. Byakko, how'd you get stuck in the chest?" Katara asked.

"Well..." Byakko started.

FLASHBACK!

Monk Gyatso led Byakko to a HUGE sanctuary in the Southern Air Temple while it was being attacked.

"Byakko, I need you to do a big favor for me." Monk Gyatso said.

"Yes?" Byakko asked. She owed Monk Gyatso. Big time. When she was 3, her parents died, Monk Gyatso raised her, and put up with her hyperness 24-7. And if you knew Byakko, that took alot of patience. Or insanity. Insanity could work too.

"I need you to climb into that chest and eat this." Monk Gyatso said as he pulled out a bright blue piece of candy.

Byakko looked at the chest, and back at Monk Gyatso's hand. It seemed a little crazy, but Monk Gyatso had never turned Byakko wrong, and Byakko loved candy.

"Sure!" Byakko said.

Before Byakko got into the chest, Monk Gyatso handed her his amulet, and gave her some ahem advice.

"Yea okay...don't talk to or take stuff from Firebenders...or strangers...cover my mouth when I sneeze, or cough, never talk with my mouth full, be polite to people and change my undies on a regular basis, got it." Byakko repeated.

"And?"

"And look for this Aang guy." Byakko said.

Byakko stuffed the candy in her mouth in one bite, and instantly fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's how I got here." Byakko finished proudly.

"That explained alot." Sokka said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He didn't believe Byakko was an airbender, she couldn't be. Except for Aang, airbenders were extinct.

"So, do y'all have names or what?" Byakko asked.

"I'm Aang, this is Katara, and this is Sokka, I have a lemur named Momo, and right now we're riding my flying bison Appa." Aang explained.

Sokka wasn't going along with this. Even if Byakko has an airbender, why could she be so easily trusted? The appearance of a cute, hyper little girl could be easy to pull off.

"Hey Byakko, if you're an airbender, you can probably use this." Sokka slyly said as he handed Byakko Aang's staff.

"Okay!" Byakko said as she grabbed the staff. She jumped off Appa and...began flying around in the sky as if she was a bird.

Sokka stared in disbelief. And then he groaned. Once again, somebody proved him wrong.

When Byakko landed on Appa's back, she, Aang and Katara began talking about the most random of things, as Sokka sulked about being proved wrong, again.

Meanwhile, on Zuko's ship...

Zuko was laying on his bed.

He needed an aspirin.

I mean, like, really NEEDED an aspirin.

Between that point and the point Otenba nearly shook him to death, she had thrown a couple of forks, yelled that she hated the Fire Nation and they were all power-hungry idiots, set his pants on fire (ironically), threw a pie in his face and, to top it all off, had clogged up every single toilet on the ship except for the one in her private bathroom, which still had its door, and she kept locked.

Zuko defiantly needed an aspirin.

And a toilet.

Zuko thought, typical, Otenba and I never got along.

OMG! 'NOTHER FLASHBACK!

Zuko, proud of himself at age 5, strutted through the gates of Omashu with Captain Zhou and his uncle. Zuko was on his way to met Princess Otenba.

"She probably likes make-up and other girl stuff." Zuko said.

As he saw King Bumi standing at the palace gates, he thought this was gonna be easy.

Man, was he wrong.

King Bumi turned around and called, "Otenba, people are here to see you!"

A voice called from within the palace, "Okay, I'm coming, Grampapa!"

In no less than three seconds, a child with scarlet, chin-length hair came out of the palace, riding a delivery basket at a tremendous speed.

King Bumi caught the basket before it hit Prince Zuko, whom had nearly wet his pants.

"Otenba, you're going to have to apologize to Prince Zuko." Bumi said to his 4-year-old granddaughter.

"Okay..." Otenba said, she turned to Zuko, and said, "I'm sorry your hair is cut in such a terrible way."

"Otenba, that's not exactly what I had you apologize for. True, his hair is cut badly, but you scared him to death and back, and you nearly ran over him." Bumi explained.

Otenba looked up at the visitors and said "Oh." in the most adorable four-year-old voice you could think of.

Later, Zuko and Otenba had been playing a game that Otenba had made up. It was called "Splash". The object of the game was to soak your opponent until he cried.

And did Zuko cry.

Otenba apologized for making Zuko wet, and proposed a way to make him dry. She lead him to a delivery chute, and asked him to sit in a basket.

Then she kicked the basket hardly, sending poor Zuko on a six-hour delivery slide ride.

A few seconds after he started the slide, Zuko heard Otenba laughing evilly (or as evilly as a four-year-old girl could), and saying, "Sucker!"

END OF FLASHBACK!

Zuko sat up, I'm going to end her reign of insanity, he thought.

He was wrong, again.

Otenba was not only tomboyish and slightly insane, she was crafty.

Very crafty.

And while Zuko wallowed in his puddle of bad memories, she had sealed the door shut and wrote "Ha Ha." on a paper and slipped it under the door. Then she turned in the direction of the laundry room, and with itching powder in hand, thought coyly to herself, This is gonna be funnier than hell.

Meanwhile, on Appa, who is conviniently above Zuko's ship.

Sokka was still sulking about being wrong, when he noticed Otenba walking around Zuko's ship.

"Hey everybody, you should take a look at this," Sokka said.

Three minutes later.

Sokka was standing behind a crate, asking "Why me?" to himself.

Because you said somebody should save her, a voice in his head said.

Sokka snuck around the ship for ten minutes and then, he found her. Sokka didn't see her face from Appa's back. She was kinda pretty, with her short scarlet hair.

And she opened her mouth and said,

"Who the hell are you?"


	3. It's not a prank, it's education!

**Dateline: Zuko's Ship:**

Otenba started at the strange vistitor. He wasn't answering. Not good.

Totally not good.

"Well? You've got a name or what, kiddo?" She asked.

The boy looked at her like he was scaning every action. Strange. Very.

"Errrrrr...Sokka." The boy said quietly.

"Say wha?" Otenba asked.

"My name is Sokka." Sokka said.

"Oh, that's a unique name." Otenba said.

Sokka explained how he got on the ship. Otenba laughed like he was crazy. But it was okay. She was raised by a crazy man.

Later...after everyone is MIRACULASLY smuggled on board the ship and has been introducted and Zuko RANDOMLY finds everyone and herds everyone but Otenba to a room with a veiw of the deck and Uncle Iroh joins them.

Zuko sat at a desk and in a princilpe-like tone said, "We are happy that you are with us, but we must tell you some things about the princess."

Just then, as thousands of Fire Nation soldiers were training, Otenba came out with pom-poms, wearing Sokka's Kyoshi Island Warrior uniform and make-up in a goofy, flamboyant parody of a slutty cheerleader and started to chant;

"Gimme a F!" Otenba shouted.

"F!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme an A!" Otenba shouted.

"A!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme a R!" Otenba shouted.

"R!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme a T!" Otenba shouted.

"T!" The soldiers answered.

"What does that all spell?" Otenba asked.

"FLATULENCE!" The soldiers answered.

"Great! Gimme a C!" Otenba shouted.

"C!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme a R!" Otenba shouted.

"R!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme an A!" Otenba shouted.

"A!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme a P!" Otenba shouted.

"P!" The soldiers answered.

"What does that all spell?" Otenba asked.

"POOP!" The soldiers answered.

"Last one! Gimme a A!" Otenba shouted.

"A!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme an S!" Otenba shouted.

"S!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme another S!" Otenba shouted.

"S!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme a H!" Otenba shouted.

"H!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme an O!" Otenba shouted.

"O!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme a L!" Otenba shouted.

"L!" The soldiers answered.

"Gimme an E!" Otenba shouted.

"E!" The soldiers answered.

"What does that all spell?" Otenba asked.

"PRINCE ZUKO!" The soldiers answered.

Zuko was in a rage, Katara didn't know if she should be disgusted or in hysterics, and everyone else was rolling around on the floor, laughing thier heads off. Then Zuko threw open the window and shouted "Princess Otenba, report to the Prince's office!" At this point, Otenba spun so her backside was facing Zuko, and lifted the skirt of her 'uniform'. She was wearing a pair of the prince's boxers and on the butt of them was written :

Kiss my hiney, Prince Zuko you a-s-s-h-o-l-e.

The ship, execpt for Zuko erupted in laughter. Zuko's cheeks were as red as his scar, and he started to shout words that are unprintable, but the crowd kept roaring at the prankster princess's antics, and Zuko gave up.


	4. Reunion

**Dateline: Zuko's Ship:**

After a long, er, 'punisment' and blah like that, Zuko was ready to sail back to the Fire Nation and reclaim his honor. Everybody knew this because Zuko bragged about it at the dinner table and everybody on the ship had to eat the rotten food that had been sitting in the pantry for YEARS. Otenba, Sokka, Byakko, Aang and, ahem suprisingly, Iroh faked thier way out of eating and threw thier plates over the ship. Katara, Zuko, and the soldiers had a barfing fit for three hours straight. And while everyone else was barfing themselves silly, Otenba, Sokka, Byakko and Aang were enjoying the fact that they weren't sick, and making fun of Zuko. Well, sorta.

"I bet his mom cut is hair like that!" Sokka claimed.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

After that, everyone got quiet. And then, Aang broke the silence.

"How do you think Zuko got his scar?"

Then came up wild, crazy stories that included action, comedy, horror, macbare, love, murder, boxer shorts, and a pogo stick.

"And that's how Zuko got his scar, I think." Byakko said as she ended her tale.

Everyone paused, thought about the wild stories they had told, and laugh at them.

"Why do you think Zuko doesn't just wear an eyepatch over his scar?" Byakko asked, giggling.

"Cause then he'd look sorta like a pirate!" Aang answered happily.

"Or maybe he thinks girls dig scars!" Sokka added.

They all laughed, and Otenba said, "Where would he get an idea like that?" as she laughed. Then she snorted. It was a girlish snort, but a snort, nontheless.

Otenba turned a goofy color of red. The others smiled.

"I like your laugh, Otenba." Byakko said.

"It reminds me of a friend's laugh." Aang added.

"I think it's a cute laugh." Sokka declared.

Otenba smiled and asked, "Are y'all joshin' me?"

"Nope."

"Nu-uh."

"No way."

Katara burst in a minute later, she looked like she could hurl up a little more, but after four minutes, she was fine. The others told her what had happened while she was throwing up. Katara laughed a little and sighed. In three seconds, a Fire Nation Soldier came in and annouced it was bedtime and after along fit about why boys and girls shouldn't sleep in the same room, Aang and the others were forced to share Otenba's room.

The next day...

Otenba was moping a fact she had just learned. Zhao was coming aboard. This was gunna suck. To make things worse, that stupid Warden that improsioned Earthbenders was coming with his current captives, too! Otenba cringed at the thought of when they met.

FLASHBACK!

Otenba waited impatiently for the Fire Nation Warden. He stepped in, and in a particutlary slimy voice said;

"What's happening, Hot Stuff?"

END OF STUPID FLASHBACK!

As Otenba was in a moping fit, Aang and Byakko were giggling with delight. This is because Otenba wrote a book on pulling pranks. This included worksmanship, the history of pranks, the best people to pull pranks on, her own experience (which was sort of long), helpful tips, great prank ideas, and classic pranks that NEVER got old. The one they were pulling was a twist of an "old fave". As Byakko soaked the Fire Nation soldiers' underwear, Aang froze it. As soon as they were done, they tip-toed out of the soldiers' quarters, sped to Otenba's room, and laughed themselves silly. And as they were doing that, Commader Zhao climbed (No, I mean literly CLIMBED) aboard Zuko's ship. Zhao wiped seawater off of his face as he said, "So, how's the princess?"

Zuko scowled and answered, "Worse than ever. She's rough, she tough, and she don't take no crap off of a firebender."

Zhao rolled his eyes. A girl that is no more than 15 years old can't be that bad. For Pete's sake this was a GIRL they were talking about.

Zuko seemed to read Zhao's mind when he said, "Commander Zhao, this is no regular girl we're talking about. She's not a regular girl, not a party girl, heck, she's not a Kyoshi female warrior ether. She's the most boyish of the girls. And she's determinded to make life a living hell for us."

Zhao laughed and said, "Oh, really? I'm sooooooooooo scared of the boyish of the girls. Oh, and I'm not entirely manly myself oh-oh-oh!"

Zhao danced around like a moron and Zuko was most definatly P.O.'d.

Zuko said he'd show Zhao just how boyish and rude Otenba could be. He and Zhao found Otenba, and Zhao hid behind a wall so Otenba couldn't see him.

Zuko asked the princess, "What do you think of Commander Zhao?"

Otenba coyly replied, "Y'wanna know?"

Zuko replied, "Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Most defiantly?"

"Yes!"

"You really wanna know?"

"YES!"

"You sure?"

"YES! YES! YES!"

Otenba sighed, smiled and chanted, "Zhao is a nut, he has a rubber butt, every time he turns around it goes putt putt!"

Zuko smiled and laughed, actully. As for Zhao, well let's just say he wasn't entirely pleased.

Later that night...

Otenba, Sokka, Byakko, Aang and Katara waited on the deck for the Warden's ship, and moaning about how bored they were. And as the Warden and his prisoners got of the ship. Sokka, Aang and Katara gasped and Otenba asked what the flippin' heck was the big stinkin' deal. There, before all of the world, were the Kyoshi Island Residents, the Southern Water Tribe, the Freedom Fighters, and Haru the eathbender.

"I still don't know what the big deal is!" Otenba said.


	5. We all live in crazy flashbacks

**Sorry it took so long...I had writer's block! I'M ONLY HUMAN!**

**Dateline: Zuko's Ship:**

It took a very long time for the gang to introduce everyone to Otenba and Byakko. It took two minutes for Otenba and Byakko to introduce themselves to everyone.

"HI EVERYONE, I'M OTENBA! I'M AN EARTHBENDER!" Otenba shouted from on top of a table.

"HI, OTENBA THE EARTHBENDER!" Everyone but Aang, Byakko, Katara, Otenba 'n Sokka yelled.

"AND I'M BYAKKO! I'M AN AIRBENDER!" Byakko annouced from beside Otenba.

"HI, BYAKKO THE AIRBENDER!" Everyone but Aang, Byakko, Otenba, Katara, 'n Sokka yelled.

"WELL, NOW THAT WE ALL KNOW EACHOTHER, CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Zuko screamed from his bedroom.

"THIS AIN'T NONE OF YO BUISNESS, OH GREAT LORD OF STUPIDITY!" Otenba yelled.

"WELL, I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO SLEEP UNTIL YOU ALL BE QUIET, DEAREST QUEEN OF BAD GRAMMAR!" Zuko replied.

"SO STOP YELING AT US AND WE'LL BE REASONABLY QUIET, MR.MAN!" Otenba cried back.

"REASONABLY QUIET! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'REASONABLY' QUIET?"

"I MEAN 'REASONABLY' QUIET, LIKE ME AND ALL THESE PEOPLE WILL STILL TALK, BUT QUIETIER!"

And so it went on deep into the night. And nobody slept. And Zuko and Otenba lost thier voices. They communicated though notes. Iroh said it was the best day ever. The soldiers said it was the most boring day ever. Everybody else said it was the suckiest day ever. The day after, Otenba and Zuko had thier voices back, and they were back to bickering. Iroh chuckled as they fought, "Hard to believe they used to be friends..."

Sokka was passing by as Iroh said that, "They were friends?"

Iroh sighed and said, "Ahhhhhhh they got off to a bad start, but when Prince Zuko was eight and Princess Otenba was seven..."

**_ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT FLASHBACKS EVER!_**

_Princess Otenba had come to the Fire Nation to visit. Did I mention how muscular and handsome I was back then? Anyways...Otenba had been on the prince's birthday party list, and she bought a little gift that she made with her cousins..._

General Iroh waited in the hallways of the Fire Nation's imperial palace. His brother, Fire Lord Ozai made him in charge of caring for the seven-year-old princess that was visiting his nephew for his eighth birthday. The scarlet-haired child arrived with two Earth Kingdom soldiers behind her and a scarlet-haired man at her side, carring a long, thin package.

"General Iroh, I am trusting you with my daugther, my only child, my treasure, the princess of Omashu, my sweet Otenba." The red-headed man said.

"Don't worry, the princess and I shall have a lot of fun together." General Iroh said as he ran his fingers through the princess's short chin-length hair.

The girl nodded, and the scarlet haired man gave her the gift and the soldiers slowly backed away. The scarlet-haired man bent down and kissed the princess's forehead, sadly smiled, rose, turned, and began to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder once more. Iroh saw a look on the man's face that would haunt him for years to come. The man looked as if he never expected to see his preicous daugther ever again.

Hours passed and Iroh had shown Otenba around the palace.

"And this...", He said as he opened the door to a rather luxurious guestroom, "...is where you'll be staying."

Otenba's eyes shone like the moon on a lake, and her smile had to have touched both ears. She squealed with utter delight and bouned on the bed. Iroh smiled as he shut the door and said "Good Night, Otenba..."

"G'night...Iroh...see ya...tomorrow..." Otenba said between bounces.

The Next day...

"Prince Zuko's birthday party is tonight, Otenba, try not to be...well..." Iroh started.

"I know, I know, not try to make him wet his pants. Soooooooo Princey's gonna party, is he?" Otenba asked

"Well, I guess."

"Will there be other kids?"

"Oh yes, the children of the finest merchants, greatest generals, and richest nobles in the Fire Nation will be there."

"Cool, cool, crowded, cool...what about the shaved gorilla man?"

"Who?"

"Y'know, the gorilla man...he wears red, he's mean, grumpy, he has muttonchops..."

"Oh, him." Iroh said bluntly as a picture of Zhao enter his mind. "Yes...he'll be there..."

"Re-e-e-e-allllllly..." Otenba said, doing an Ace Ventura impression.

"Yeees...um...are you planning something? You face looks awfully sinister..." Iroh's voice trailed off...

"Planning something sinister? Perish the thought, my good man!" Otenba said in a lady-like British accent.

Iroh thought about what he could talk about with Otenba, the girl was only seven.

"So how's your dad, Hirushine?" Iroh finally asked.

Otenba smiled, "He still won't lemme play with his axes, but I know he's gonna crack any day now!"

Iroh half-closed his eyes and sarcastically said, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

At the party, before Otenba showed up.

Zuko was getting angry. He wanted to start the party to start already!

"Where is she?" The eight-year-old hissed.

"Don't worry, Zuko, Otenba is on her way..." Iroh's voiced trailed off as he wondered if Otenba was truely coming.

Then, many guests thought they heard a squeal of delight. And then, CRASH! A tiny armored figure had just swung on one of the outside tapistires through the window. Iroh began to sweat when he saw the object the little person was carring, Otenba's present. The figure gave Zuko the gift, and lifted its helmet. Underneath was Otenba's seven-year-old little-girl face.

(Now come on, you saw that coming. Admit it.) She chuckled as Zuko gaped at her.

"Hoow?...How did you do that!" The prince fianlly asked.

"I swung on a tapistiry that was outside! Duh! Didn't you read the last paragraph?" The princess replied.

Zuko ran to what was left of the window, leaned out, and toppled over. He now was barely holding onto the window frame with one hand. Everyone froze in horror, well, almost everyone, that is.

"Hold on Princey!" Otenba shouted as she slid to Zuko's aid and pulled him back in.

Zuko was dumbfounded, "You...you...you saved me!"

The seven-year-old shrugged, "No biggie, I mean if you died, it would've been a sucky birthday."

And with that, Otenba walked away, watching Zhao howling in agony about the hot-wax trap she had set for him.

Zuko and Otenba began to bond, and at the end of Otenba's visit, Zuko begged that Otenba visit every year.

"She's the best! She simply has to come back!" The young boy said.

His uncle chunkled, and said, "Her father would probably have a heartattack if that happened."

Zuko thought, "What if I visit her?"

Iroh chuckled again, "We'll see..."

**_END OF FLASHBACK!_**

"...And that's how it happened, um...whatever your name is..." Iroh conclueded.

Sokka blinked, "But that doesn't explain how..."

"I'm all flashback-ed out for the day, so leave me alone!" Iroh interruped.

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, and Byakko were tending the chained-up Appa, disscusing things like beetles and yellow submarines...

"Y'know Aang, if you and Byakko were both raised by Monk Gyasto, you two are technically siblings." Katara said, making perfect sense.

"She's right, Aang! But it's funny...we never really saw each other...that's strange...and weird...COOKIE!" Byakko said, being her random self.

"That does seem like a badly written cuh-winky-dink, but I don't think we should dwell on it." Aang replied.

"...'k," Byakko paused, "Sibling singing time?"

"You know it!" Aang cheerfully said.

Katara smiled and shook her head as the two airbenders sang happily.

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine..."


End file.
